Clark White
' Clark Kent', also known as Clark White ''or ''Clark Smith, born Kal-El, was the Superman of the Modern Timeline. One of the few survivors of the Lost Timelines, Clark and his wife, Lois Kent, migrated to Earth 0 following the Convergence and became Timeline Remnants. While watching Superman, Clark often reminisced about his own time and tried to help his counterpart out in secret every once in a while. Eventually, Clark was forced to retake the mantle of Superman himself in order to defend the world. Biography Origins During his life in the Modern Timeline, Clark Kent was an alien born Kal-El who saved lives as Superman. As an adult, Clark fell in love with and married reporter Lois Lane. Killed by an alien monster known as Doomsday, Clark was brought back to life by the use of a Regeneration Matrix. After the Modern Timeline was bottled by the Brainiac God on Telos, Clark and Lois did not know that their world was gone forever. They also did not know that they were mere timeline remnants of the original heroes created to preserve the knowledge that Brainiac so desperately desired. However, as life went on, Clark and Lois made the most of it and as the Convergence started, they had a son Jonathan Samuel Kent. Hidden Arriving on Earth 0, Clark and Lois took refuge in a farm. Fixing their landlord's tractor with ease, Clark also desired to fix up their house but did not want to draw suspicion on himself. After only a day, the Parademon Invasion of Earth was initiated by Darkseid and Clark was forced to watch as the Justice League was formed. Unable to help and disrupt the flow of history too much with his presence, Clark watched proudly as Superman helped defeat the greatest evil in the universe. Despite it all, Clark was a second away from interfering and departed the battlefield so fast that none could even track him. Returning to Lois, Clark lamented his younger counterpart's inexperience but still saw the good that Superman could do with hope. Declaring that they would have to become and be somebody else, Clark removed and hid anything of his relating to his former life as Superman. Becoming Clark White, he began to live a normal, family life with his wife and son. Despite this, whenever he could help, Clark would would help - just so long as he would never be discovered by Superman. When a metahuman began to plague Chicago with artificial earthquakes, Clark knew he had to intervene and stop Shockwave from destroying it. Due to the mistrust that was rife on Earth 0, Clark had to dodge surveillance efforts or stop attacks often all while keeping himself a secret. Taking Shockwave's armour with him, Clark returned home to Lois and Jon with happiness in his heart. Battling Blanque, Clark was astonished that a person could be so evil and despite nearly killing him instead decided to create a personalized prison. Making his own "office" deep with in an office, Clark kept his memorabilia deep inside. Going on a trip with Lois to Metropolis, Clark snuck into the office of Lex Luthor to check if the megalomaniac was dirty. Despite finding nothing, Clark could not move past his suspicions. While out in town with Lois the next day, Clark was not surprised at all when he got mistaken for Earth 0s Clark Kent and nearly ran into Jimmy Olsen. In their hotel suite, Clark was gifted a special polymour Superman-armour by Lois. One time, Clark flew over Gotham City and secretly aided the Batman against ninjas. Meeting Dratania and Klon, Clark provided both of them refuge in his base, which he provided with an AI called Kelex. Eventually, Clark began to experience power fluctuations but decided he could still deal with threats. After Superman's identity as Clark Kent was outed, Clark grew thankful that he and Lois chose to take the surname White. Returning home, he saw that Hank Henshaw was due to return to Earth. Remembering the trouble Henshaw caused in the Modern Timeline, Clark began to grow fearful for Superman. Heading into space, Clark spotted the Excalibur, brought it down to Earth and placed Henshaw in his base. When Lois yelled out Protocol Omega, Clark heard it and quickly rushed back to her to stop their attackers. Wiping Lois' attackers equipment, Clark returned to his wife and confirmed her suspicions that it was Intergang. Going back to check on Henshaw, Clark was temporarily destablized when Blanque took control of Hank's mind. Attacked by Blanque, despite his power fluctuations, Clark fought back but was overpowered. Quickly recuperating, Clark found Blanque using his own treasures against him but received aid from Henshaw and quickly threw the supervillain back in a cell. Believing Henshaw to not be a threat, Clark dropped him off near the crash site of the Excalibur. Returning home, Clark was informed that the Intergang had kidnapped a friend of Lois' and that she had been approached by Bruno Mannheim. Heading to San Francisco, Clark began to search for the Intergang's leadership and located it using a ringtone specialized for Lois. Rescuing Lois' friend, Clark was distracted by a destroyed bridge while heading back to Lois. Helping the relief effort, Clark also stopped the perpetrator, Blackrock. Making it back just in time, Clark rescued Lois and Jon from the Intergang and took them to safety. Trying to explain to Jon why he resembled Superman and of the Modern Timeline, Clark was given a vision of violence, death and destruction. Following his vision to the island where he picked up Henshaw, Clark battled Hyathis who departed with an ultimatum. Returning home, Clark expressed concern over their cover possibly being blown but with Lois' expose of the Intergant under way, as sure that they would be safe. Bringing out a chest of mementos, Clark gave his son an old Superman cape. Superman Startled one day when a man called Denny Swan showed up at his doorstep with Lois Lane, Clark tried to play his cards right and not anger the imposter Superman. However, Swan was quickly enraged and exposed Clark to Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman for the first time. Quickly taking his family and fleeing, Clark contemplated what he would do now. Deciding to help Superman defeat Swan, Clark was pushed away by his younger counterpart who then perished in stopping the imposter. With the help of Batman and Wonder Woman, Clark and Lois moved to Hamilton County and took the surname Smith. While unpacking at his new home, Clark was approached by Mr. Oz who claimed that nothing was as it seemed. Going to Superman's grave, Clark took the body of his younger counterpart with Lana Lang to the Fortress of Solitude to try and use the Regeneration Matrix. When no such device was found, Clark Smith buried Clark Kent next to Ma and Pa Kent. Moving Lois and Jon into a new home, Clark was startled by the news that Lex Luthor had taken up the mantle of Superman. Beliving that Luthor could be up to no good, Clark put on a new costume and confronted the megalomaniac. Their battle, however, was interrupted by a returning Doomsday. Believing this Doomsday to be a Timeline Remnant like him, Superman fought the alien monster but found it stronger than him and more tactical than it used to be. After Doomsday began to rampage and destroy parts of Metropolis, Superman was forced to save the people while Luthor tried to take on the monster. After stopping people in a derailed subway, Superman was faced with the fact that Doomsday was about to murder Luthor. While Luthor's Apokoliptan power suit regenerated, Superman took Doomsday down into the sewers and was startled by a man who looked just like him claiming to be the real Clark Kent. Continuing his battle with Doomsday, Superman accidentally caused a gigantic explosion when using his heat vision near a gas leak. Continuing to fight Doomsday to a stalemate with Luthor, Superman finally managed to gain the upper hand with the intervention of Wonder Woman. Realizing that Doomsday had sensed his son, Superman and Wonder Woman quickly departed to save his family, making it to them before the monster. Yet as Doomsday was wont not to do, the monster arrived and Superman was forced to once again fight the monster. Realizing that he was now in the middle of nowhere, Superman began to unleash all of his power on Doomsday but still didn't prove to be strong enough. Saved by Jon's heat vision, Superman entrusted care of his family to Wonder Woman and set off to finish the beast. Before Superman and Doomsday could kill each other, mysterious blasts from soldiers began to immobilize the monster. Visiting the Earth 0's Superman's grave in Smallville, Clark noticed a strange glowing hand symbol at the grave of his counterpart. Startled by this and Mr. Oz's words, Clark suited up as Superman and after saving some lives returned to the Smith farm. Trying to work with Jon to get his son to embrace his powers, Clark made sure not to push his son too hard but after a disagreement was called outside to meet with Batman and Wonder Woman. After noticing Jon was spying on them, Clark brought his son with him as he responded to a distress signal. Helping fix a submarine's propellor, Clark was then forced to deal with the submarine getting attacked by a giant crustacean monster. Guiding Jon, Clark used his son's help to destroy the crystal technology manipulating the squid. Learning Jon accidentally killed their cat, Clark instantly forgave his son and the two returned home to Lois. Discussing Jon's powers with Lois, Clark was startled when their neighbor Kathy Branden brought an unconscious Jon over with her grandfather. Startled by the disparity between his and Jon's powers, Clark decided to go to the Fortress of Solitude to investigate. Arriving there with Lois and Jon, Clark was shocked to find the Eradicator in there with Krypto. Fighting the Eradicator, Clark was surprised when the being saved Lois and Jon, promping him to give the program the benefit of the doubt. While the Fortress of Solitude's computer's scanned Jon, Clark questioned the Eradicator. When their conversation's attention shifted to Jon, Clark was unable to act quickly enough to stop the Eradicator from eradicating Jon's human DNA and killing Krypto. Unable to hold off the Eradicator, Clark only managed to get the upper hand with Jon's help but this purged the souls of Krypton from the machine's body. Temporarily giving them peace before the Eradicator took them back in, Clark was forced to get his family to safety. While contemplating the purpose of Earth 0, Clark was told by Lois to reach out to the Justice League after they invited him. When the League was attacking an alien threat in New York City, Superman decided to listen to his wife and joined up with the superheroes and helped them defeat the Reapers. When random disasters began happening, Superman was forced to head to Metropolis, Chicago, Boston and Washington, DC to save lives, including that of Barack Obama, before heading to Johannesburg. Powers Clark possessed all the powers of Superman but had much more experience and could use them with ease. Despite this, he was slightly weaker in most aspects and experienced power fluctuations often. Category:Superhero Category:Superman Family Category:Aliens Category:Multiverse